In mass transfer processes such as waste treatment and bio-reactions, it is common to carry out these processes in a stirred vessel in which gas, such as oxygen or an oxygen containing gas, is introduced into a liquid containing a solid phase and/or micro-organisms therein. These aforementioned processes are oftentimes utilized by municipalities and industry to treat waste wherein the object of the process is to introduce oxygen to the liquid and the micro-organisms in the liquid can then proceed to use this oxygen to digest the waste. The gas is commonly introduced by means of sparge pipes into a tank containing liquid and/or use of a surface aerator such as an impeller.
During the treatment process, the gas is initially introduced to the liquid, and after a period of time, the micro-organisms will have effected sufficient reaction for clear and/or treated liquid to be run off, possibly after a settling stage.
One disadvantage with these processes is that they are very inefficient. The length of time required to effect the reaction can be as long as 24 hours. This time period combined with the fact that these waste treatment processes are oftentimes carried out continuously year round, provide a process that is very inefficient in terms of both time consumption and energy consumption.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mass transfer process for effectuating the energy efficient dispersement or transfer gas or other fluids into a liquid or liquid suspension in mixing systems.